Kitchen
One of the Fellowship's strong points is food--cooking, baking, mixing, crafting, and appreciating it. Here are a list of our recipes that you may have tasted over the years at our various events, abodes, and other encounters. If there's one missing, please don't hesitate to inquire with the webmaster, to see if it'll be added or request it from the maker. When adding recipes, help us keep the tradition alive and remember to include any history or interesting facts about your contribution! Entrees Sunfire Chili * from Gillion, first shared at Ragnarok XXXIII 2018 (All amounts adjusted per person served, default 8) 1/4 lbs of ground beef per person 1-2 cups elbow macaroni or spaghetti per person 2 cups secret ingredient (cocoa powder) 1-2 cup cumin 2-4 Tablespoon red chili powder 1-2 Tablespoon garlic powder 2-4 Tablespoon cinnamon 2-4 teaspoon paprika 3-6 dried basil leaves or 2 teaspoon crushed basil 2-3 cups water per person (Optional, 1-2 cup corn starch to thicken if not pouring over pasta) Sour Cream, oyster crackers and approximately 1 chopped onion per 4 persons * Brown ground beef in skillet, use light oil if cooking over campfire, none if using controlled heat. Break up into quarter sized chunks. * Pour pasta into pot and add water to 1 inch over pasta, heat to boil until pasta is cooked and slightly hard. Remove from heat and strain out water. Put pasta aside. * In large pot, add 16 cups water and all spices. Heat to low boil. Add corn starch at this time if cooking without pasta. Add in ground beef, then reduce heat to medium-low. * This is the important part.Taste test ingredients. Determine if more spices are needed. After adding any more spices, cook for 10 more minutes before serving. * When ready, pour chili into bowls over pasta. Serve with sour cream, crackers and chopped onions. Sides Desserts Caramel Apple Muffins * from Kohaku, first shared at Here There Be Dragons 2014 ::2 c All purpose flour ::3/4 c sugar ::2 t Baking Powder ::1/2 t Baking Soda ::dash of salt (or around 1/2 teaspoon) ::1 T ground cinnamon ::1 egg ::1 c milk ::touch over 1/3 c melted butter ::1 T vanilla extract ::1 c peeled and chopped Granny Smith Apples ::3/4 to 1 c caramels (Kraft Caramel Bits from the baking aisle works nicely) ::optional caramel dipping sauce * Mix wet ingredients together in a bowl as well as your cinnamon. Make sure your butter is only room temperature so it doesn't cook your egg. * Mix dry ingredients together and slowly integrate into the wet bowl. * Fold in apple and caramel at the end. * Bake at 350 Degrees F for about 20-25 minutes. Check with a toothpick to make sure it's done. Kolacky * from Kohaku, first debuted at Here There Be Dragons 2013. Nicknamed "kalashnikovs" by William the Silly. ::8 oz cream chese ::2 sticks butter ::2 c sifted flour ::1/2 t baking powder ::choice of jelly or pie filling ::powdered sugar * Sift dry ingredients together, then cut in cream cheese & butter. Work the dough as little as possible in order to keep it light and fluffy. Chill for one hour. * Preheat oven to 350 F. Roll out dough between two pieces of wax paper. Remove paper and cut into small squares. * Fill a strip diagonally through the middle with jelly or a smooth pie filling, about 1/2 t each. Suggested to start with smooth pie fillings first like lemon to get a feel for making them, then graduate to chunky fillings later. * Pinch non-filling covered corners together. Cook for 10-12 mins. Cover in powdered sugar to taste. Drinks Cancer *from Sirilay, debuted at Ragnarok XXIV. First named Strawberry Magic for three different reviews involving the word "magic." Renamed to Cancer in 2013 in reference to how easily its good taste spreads and to the elf/dwarf D&Debate on YouTube. ::gallon filtered apple cider (translucent, sold year 'round) ::~1 lb strawberries ::6 strips each orange & lemon peel ::4-6 cinnamon sticks ::2 whole cloves ::1/2 c maple syrup (low calorie or lite syrup makes the lemon taste stronger) *Heat cider in a large pot. Slice strawberries and break up cinnamon sticks into pieces. *Combine rest of ingredients in cider and stir. Bring cider to a "boil," meaning steam comes off surface and movement is visible. If it starts to roll, turn down heat to avoid burning. *Let mull for 25-35 minutes. Best served cool--REMOVE LEMON PEEL before setting to cool. *Spices and berries can be left in serving container for stronger flavor. Dark Horse *from Sirilay, first debuted at Ragnarok XXV. Named for being the second cold cider Sirilay had made, and how it was already behind in the running for her best flavor. ::gallon filtered apple cider (translucent, sold year 'round) ::20-25 bing cherries ::8 whole allspice berries ::ground allspice to taste ::1/2 c brown sugar *Heat cider in a large pot. Pit cherries and cut into fourths. *Combine rest of ingredients in cider and stir. Bring cider to a "boil," meaning steam comes off surface and movement is visible. If it starts to roll, turn down heat to avoid burning. *Let mull for 25-35 minutes. Best served cool. Spices and cherries can be left in serving container for stronger flavor. Rogue Cider *from Sirilay, debuted at Ragnarok XXVII. Named for peach slices that expertly slipped from pan into cider jug. ::gallon apple cider (filtered or unfiltered) ::2-3 peaches ::2 tsp vanilla extract ::brown sugar to taste ::4 cinnamon sticks *Heat cider in a large pot. Break cinnamon into small pieces. Pit peaches and slice in eight pieces each. *Combine all ingredients in cider and stir until sugar dissolves. Keep on medium to low heat, where steam comes off surface and movement is visible. If it starts to roll, turn down heat to avoid burning. *If left to roll, unfiltered cider will start to separate its particulate. This will settle at the bottom of the serving container and leave the last dregs gritty. *Let mull for 25-35 minutes, stirring at times to prevent the ingredients from creating a film on top that increases temperature. *Serve warm or cool. Spices and peaches can be left in serving container for stronger flavor.